elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Online)
, excluding DLCs.]] The following are locations that appear in . Dungeons *Dungeons Black Marsh Black Marsh is a swampy wetland inhabited by the reptilian race known as the Argonians. Its loyalties lie with the Ebonheart Pact. Shadowfen *Stormhold *Shrine of the Black Maw *Telvanni Acquisition Camp *Xal Haj-Ei Shrine *Sanguine's Demesne *Bogmother *Shadowscale Enclave *The Vile Pavilion *The Shadow *Stillrise Village *Camp Silken Snare *Mud Tree Village *Ten-Maur-Wolk *Broken Tusk *Camp Merciful Reduction *Forsaken Hamlet *Captain Bones' Ship *The Graceful Dominator *Atanaz Ruins *Hatching Pools *Alten Corimont *Zuuk *Weeping Wamasu Falls *White Rose Prison *Arx Corinium *Gandranen Ruins *Loriasel *Slaver Camp *The Serpent *Xal Ithix *Chid-Moska Ruins *Hissmir *Murkwater *The Atronach *Deep Graves *Bitterroot Cave *Onkobra Kwama Mine *Hatchling's Crown *Sunscale Strand *Percolating Mire *Camp Crystal Abattoir *Xal Thak *Tsonashap Mine Murkmire *To be announced Coldharbour *Haj Uxith *The Everfull Flagon *The Hollow City *The Orchard *The Wailing Prison *Village of the Lost *Vaults of Madness *Aba-Darre *The Great Shackle *Grunda's Gatehouse *Aba-Loria *The Moonless Walk *The Black Forge *Cadwell's Hovel *Deathspinner's Lair *Court of Contempt *Cliffs of Failure *Library of Dusk *Daedroth Larder *Forsaken Village *Wretched Squalor *Castle of the Worm *Heart's Grief *Survivor's Camp *Duriatundur's Killing Field *Lightless Oubliette *Font of Schemes *Shrine of Kyne *The Vile Laboratory *Zemarek's Hollow *Tower of Lies *The Vault of Haman Forgefire *Spurned Peak Cyrodiil Cyrodiil, also known as the Imperial Province, is a lush land of green fields and sparkling rivers. It does not support any of the three alliances and is led by the Tharn Family, who in turn are supported by the King of Worms. *Bruma *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Hackdirt *Imperial City *Farragut Keep Elsweyr Elsweyr is a diverse land ranging from dusty badlands in the north, to jungles in the south, while green pastures exist in the northwest. Elsweyr, under the control of the Aldmeri Dominion, is home to a feline race known as the Khajiit. Anequina Confirmed as a region, but does not appear in-game yet. December 12, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 1 Khenarthi's Roost *Bolga's Hunting Camp *Cat's Eye Quay *Dread Halcyon *Eagle's Strand *Hazak's Hollow *Laughing Moons Plantation *Mistral *Rid-Thar's Solace *Serpent's Kiss *Shattered Shoals *Temple of the Crescent Moon *Temple of the Dark Moon *Temple of the Mourning Springs *Temple of Two-Moons Dance *The Prowler *Windcatcher Plantation Reaper's March *Dune *Fort Sphinxmoth Hammerfell Hammerfell, known for its large deserts such as Alik'r, is home to the Redguards. Hammerfell is ruled by the Daggerfall Covenant. Alik'r Desert *Bergama *Sentinel *Tava's Blessing *Leki's Blade *Aldunz *Alezer Kotu *Ancestor's Landing *Aswala's Remembrance *Artisan's Oasis *David's Chagrin Mine *Morwha's Bounty *Coldrock Diggings *Goat's Head Oasis *Easterly Aerie *Duneripper Downs *Lost Caravan *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Giant Camp *Hag Camp *HoonDing's Watch *Kozanset *Hatiha's Camp *Hollow Waste Dolmen *Sandblown Mine *Yldzuun *King's Rest *Kulati Mines *Santaki *Lesser Circle *Motalion Necropolis *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Myrkwasa Dolmen *Ragnthar *Na-Totambu's Landing *Salas En *Ogre's Bluff *Volenfell *Rain Catcher Fields *Tears of the Dishonored *Wayfarer's Wharf *Rkulftzel *Sep's Spine *Tigonus Dolmen *Tu-Whacca's Throne *Saltwalker Militia Camp Bangkorai *Evermore *Hallin's Stand *Bangkorai Garrison *Halcyon Lake *Blackheart Haven *Telesubi Ruins *Fallen Wastes Dolmen *Rubble Butte *Razak's Wheel *Viridian Watch *Viridian Woods Stros M'Kai *Port Hunding *Saintsport *The Grave *Dogeater Goblin Camp *Pillar of the Singing Sun *The Spine *The Warrior Statue *Sandy Grotto *Bthzark *Bloody Witch *Rash Merchant's Plummet *Trelan Campsite *Wrecked Ship Craglorn *Belkarth *Dragonstar *Elinhir *Hel Ra Citadel *Aetherian Archive High Rock High Rock is a land of hills, grassy pastures, and rugged mountains. It is home to the Bretons and the Orsimer, members of the Daggerfall Covenant. Betnikh *Betnikh Cemetery *Grimfield *Stonetooth Fortress *Eyearata *Gilbard's Nook *Moriseli *Bloodthorn Lair *Carved Hills *Seamount Hunter's Camp *Vision of the Past Glenumbra *Camlorn *Daggerfall *Aldcroft *Noellaume Estate *Wyrd Tree Rivenspire *Crypt of Hearts *Flyleaf Catacombs *Northpoint *Oldgate *Shornhelm Stormhaven *Wayrest (Capital) *Alcaire Castle *At-Tura Estate *Koeglin Village *Pariah Abbey *Shinji's Scarp *Wind Keep *Dreughside *Abandoned Farm *Ancient Altar *Dreugh Waters *Mudcrab Beach *Scrag's Larder *Spider Nest *Alik'r Camp (Alcaire Castle) *Alik'r Camp (Stormhaven) *Steelheart Cave *Supernal Dreamers Camp *Fisherman's Island *Hammerdeath Workshop *Windridge Warehouse *Aphren's Hold *Farangel's Landing *Steelheart Moorings *Alcaire Dolmen *Menevia Dolmen *Gavaudon Dolmen *Bearclaw Mine *Farangel's Delve *Koeglin Mine *Norvulk Ruins *Pariah Catacombs *Portdun Watch *Bonesnap Ruins *Wayrest Sewers *Dro-Dara Plantation *Rurin Farm *Vanne Farm *Cumberland's Watch *Firebrand Keep *Nightmare Crag *Traveler's Rest *Koeglin Lighthouse *Stonebridge Mill *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Moonlit Maw Wrothgar *Orsinium *Friendship Gate *Merchant's Gate *Morkul Stronghold *Exile's Barrow *Frostbreak Fortress *Graystone Quarry *Paragon's Remembrance *Torug's Arch *Argent Mine *Maelstrom *Nikolvara's Kennel *Old Orsinium *Rkindaleft *Thukhozod's Sanctum *Watcher's Hold *The Accursed Nursery *Poacher's Encampment *Unfinished Dolmen *Aqueduct Rock *Boreal Forge *Grudge-Rock Falls *Shipwreck Cove Morrowind Morrowind is home to the Dunmer. It is a large, expansive land, with the island of Vvardenfell residing at its center. Morrowind is under Ebonheart Pact rule. *Pelagiad Letter to Rana Bal Foyen *Dhalmora *Dhalmora Wayshrine *Hidden Dagger Landing Site *Plantation Point Overlook *Fort Zeren *Fort Zeren Wayshrine *Bal Foyen Dockyards Deshaan *Shad Astula *Tribunal Temple *Quarantine Serk *Lake Hlaalu Retreat *Forgotten Crypts *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Narsis *Mournhold *Malak's Maw *The Tower *Muth Gnaar *Obsidian Gorge *House Dres Farmstead *Mzithumz *The Lord *Triple Circle Mine Stonefalls *Davon's Watch *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Sheogorath's Tongue *Crow's Wood *Ebonheart *Inner Sea Armature *Still-Water's Camp *Steamfont Cavern *The Lady *Strifeswarm Kwama Mine *Senie *Ash Mountain *Othrenis *Emberflint Mine *Fort Arand *Mephala's Nest *Stonefang Isle *Armature's Upheaval *Brothers of Strife *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine *Starved Plain *Steamlake Encampment *Tormented Spire *Dagger's Point Invasion Camp *Hightide Hollow *Sulfur Pools *Magmaflow Overlook *Kragenmoor *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Davenas Farm *Softloam Cavern *The Lover *Hrogar's Hold *Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine *Heimlyn Keep *Sathram Plantation *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Fungal Grotto *Lukial Uxith *Greymist Falls *Fort Virak *Fort Virak Wayshrine Skyrim Skyrim is a mountainous land, its snow-covered landscapes making up the Nordic people's home. It is a part of the Ebonheart Pact. Bleakrock Isle *Skyshroud Barrow *Deathclaw's Lair *Halmaera's House *Hozzin's Folly *Last Rest *Lost Fisher's Camp *Orkey's Hollow *Hunter's Camp *Frostedge Bandit Camp *Bleakrock Village *Companion's Point *Bleakrock Lighthouse Eastmarch *Windhelm *Cradlecrush *Fort Amol *Fort Morvunskar *Skuldafn The Rift *Riften *Ivarstead *Geirmund's Hall *Fullhelm Fort *Nimalten Shivering Isles *Cheesemonger's Hollow *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter *Eyevea (temporarily) Summerset Isles The Summerset Isles are a group of two main islands. It has an average climate and landscape, in which the Altmer live, and is a part of the Aldmeri Dominion. Auridon *Bewan *Buraniim Isle *Del's Claim *Eastshore Islets Camp *Entila's Folly *Errinorne Isle *Firsthold *Glister Vale *Greenwater Cove *Greenwater Wayshrine *Isle of Contemplation *Maormer Invasion Camp *Mathiisen *Mathiisen Wayshrine *Mehrunes' Spite *Monkey's Rest *Nestmother's Den *Nine-Prow Landing *North Beacon *Ondil *Phaer *Phaer Wayshrine *Seaside Scarp Camp *Shattered Grove *Silsailen *Silsailen Point *Skywatch *Smuggler's Cove *Soulfire Plateau *South Beacon *Tanzelwil *Tanzelwil Wayshrine *The Banished Cells *The Lady *Toothmaul Gully *Vulkhel Guard *Vulkhel Guard Wayshrine *Wansalen (Cavern) *Windy Glade Wayshrine *Wreck of the Raptor Valenwood Valenwood is noted by many as the most beautiful place in Tamriel. It is full of lush, green forest and beautiful landscapes. The Bosmer, who raise their swords for the Aldmeri Dominion, call it their home. Grahtwood *Elden Root *Haven *Southpoint Greenshade *Greenheart *Woodhearth *Marbruk Malabal Tor *Strid Estuary *Vulkwasten Reaper's March *Arenthia Special locations The following are special locations that can be visited in . They are either pocket realms, alternate realms, or just realms of Oblivion: *Shadow Wood *The Five Finger Dance (part of Baan Dar's realm) *The Far Shores *Godrun's Dream (part of Vaermina's realm) *Colored Rooms *The Refuge of Dread (part of Mehrunes Dagon's realm) es:Lugares (Online) fr:Lieux (Online) hu:Helyszínek (Online) ja:ロケーション (Online) pt:Localidades do Online ru:Локации (Online) uk:Локації (Online) Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Lists